


零度之上

by shaoshao99



Category: pwp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaoshao99/pseuds/shaoshao99





	零度之上

1  
“坤坤……冷不冷……”  
王子异冒着热气的声音从蔡徐坤耳边传来，他甚至能感到王子异的呼吸和唇舌贴着自己的耳垂，流到自己的耳朵里。  
“前面冷……但是子异特别热……嗯……”  
蔡徐坤的前胸贴着桌子上的玻璃桌板，冰凉的触感从两颗石榴尖透到后背，后背上贴着王子异质感极好的毛衣，毛茸茸带着王子异体温的痒痛摩擦着蔡徐坤被撩起的毛衣下的肌肤，像是细风撺掇着绿芽冒出地面。  
热的是王子异的体温，也是王子异操自己带来的快感，蔡徐坤来不及摸自己的额头，但他知道自己肯定流汗了。因着后穴承受的冲击，他趴在桌子上不由自主地向前蹭，乳尖不断地摩擦着玻璃，疼得发红。  
王子异伸出手去摸蔡徐坤的腹肌，光滑冰冷的肌肤透过自己带着茧的手，在腹部停住。蔡徐坤感觉自己眼角因快感渗出的泪水被王子异吻掉，他湿热的唇从自己眼角的痣一直向下磨蹭 最后狠狠地吸住自己的下巴，带着自己因不断呜咽而关不住的嘴巴留下的唾液，全部吞进呼吸里。  
“恩……子异……你慢点……”  
蔡徐坤感觉身后要被撞穿了，王子异像个高速自动运作的打桩机俯身趴在自己背上，下身不断向前顶弄，快要顶到前列腺上敏感点的时候，门外传来敲门声。

“有人吗？这里是内科体检吗？”

蔡徐坤倏地抬起头，泪水混着口水从下巴流到桌上，刚想讲什么就被王子异从背后掰着下巴吻住，始作俑者还轻轻笑着说：  
“蔡医师，我们还没结束呢。”

我他妈今天为什么会让王子异在这里操我！

蔡徐坤呜咽着说不出话，生理泪水淙淙地滴在被挤到胸前的毛衣上，做爱带来的汗液和肌肤接触搞得自己像是在桑拿房，明明——  
明明今天是零度来着。

 

2

“王医生早啊！”  
早上九点，王子异踏着大步从校医院的配药间窗口走过，药剂师糖糖一向特别热情，  
“王医生，今天学生体检，你们内科肯定特别忙吧？”

“还好吧，大学生都怕事多，动作快。”  
王子异向窗口探了探，  
“蔡医师来了吗？”

“他说他车子抛锚了要晚点到，他来了我跟他说一声让他找你呗？”  
糖糖看着王子异点头就要走，又补了一句，  
“今天第一次到零度，路上水潭都结冰了呢，不过主任说空调还没修好，暖气还要等两天。 ”

王子异再次点头，迈着大步就上了二楼办公室。  
然后不出意料地，他看到蔡徐坤穿着白大褂，两手搭在口袋里，靠在他办公室门上，像是生气了，一脸臭屁地歪着嘴看着他。  
“坤坤！”  
王子异走过去，也不拿钥匙开门，就是看着蔡徐坤，  
“你会隐身术啊，糖糖没看到你。”  
“哼。”蔡徐坤双臂抱在胸前，挑着眉毛看他，“王医生真是招人喜欢，我们药剂科全都被你勾了魂。 ”  
“那——包括蔡医师你吗？”  
王子异俯下身，鼻梁蹭着蔡徐坤冻的通红的鼻尖，看着他棕色的高领毛衣和松松垮垮的白大褂——他太喜欢蔡徐坤穿白大褂了，像是白天鹅一样，脖颈修长，身姿柔软。  
他吻了蔡徐坤，湿润地唇轻轻碰着蔡徐坤的唇瓣，伸出舌尖描着蔡徐坤的唇形。  
“别闹！”  
蔡徐坤嘴上这么说着，却伸手去抱王子异的腰，脸蛋蹭着王子异黑色的呢绒大衣抬起头去亲他的下巴。然后蔡徐坤熟练地——从王子异口袋里掏出办公室的钥匙，笑眯眯地开了门。  
王子异是搂着蔡徐坤进门的，锁上门关上灯，放下大衣和公事包以后，他把人抱起来放在桌子上，双手搂着蔡徐坤的白大褂，低下头亲他的嘴唇。  
亲了一会以后，蔡徐坤依依不舍地嘟着嘴：“待会学生要来体检了，那些女孩子看到你又要赖着不走，你又要晚下班。”  
“吃醋啦。”  
王子异喜欢看蔡徐坤脸红，喜欢他撅着嘴、脸上像是蒙了一层晶莹的冰霜，瞪着两只圆溜溜的眼睛看着自己，咬一口就好似能咬到最甜美的冰激凌。  
“我跟人家学生吃什么醋，人家可是青春美少女，我已经是中年大叔了。”  
蔡徐坤靠着王子异，  
“今天好冷噢，偏偏医院空调还坏了。”

“那我让你暖和一下呗。”  
王子异利落地把蔡徐坤的白大褂脱下来，在他耳边说，  
“反正十点才开始体检。”  
“你——”蔡徐坤知道王子异要干什么，“你扯淡，现在都快九点半了，半小时你能完事儿吗！”  
“不进去就好了呀。”  
王子异又去亲蔡徐坤，  
“坤坤，看到你我就难受，我都硬了。”  
他拉过蔡徐坤的手，放在自己西裤上，明显可见的凸起和温度让蔡徐坤本就发红的耳尖更为炽热。  
“色鬼。”  
王子异长得是一表人才，正人君子，但是碰到蔡徐坤整个人就一老流氓，先不说平时在校医院擦肩而过的眼神都能把人看高潮，就说在床上，也是把人蔡医师操到两天不能快步小跑，然后还特别喜欢看着蔡徐坤可怜巴巴地骂他——“王子异，我一个医生我都治不好自己，你混蛋。”  
王子异的混蛋放到新生体检这天还是没被浪费，他身体力行地在二楼这个最里面一间的，作为内科体检办公室的地方，继续着昨天晚上因为太累没干完的事。

 

3.  
蔡徐坤的手在王子异的裤裆里，王子异的西裤早就被褪到了脚踝处，下身更是高高翘起，炙热的温度和硬度让蔡徐坤冰冷的手烫的发热。  
室内还是接近零度的温度，就连窗口的含羞草都低下了头。  
蔡徐坤仰着头眯着眼睛看着王子异，伸出舌头轻轻舔着自己的下唇，右手顺着王子异的性器一下一下地抚摸着，然后，他双手向后撑在桌子上，掌心贴着冰冷的玻璃桌面，整个人从胸口到腹部都向着王子异绽放，慵懒的湿润的目光从王子异的喉结移到内裤上那鼓鼓的一包，即使他还穿着厚厚的毛衣和牛仔裤。  
王子异抱着蔡徐坤的后脑勺，整个人贴上去吻他，先是眼角的冰花，再是高挺的鼻梁，然后是微微凸起的喉结，他恶作剧般地轻轻咬了一口然后细细舔舐，舔地蔡徐坤目光可见地支了帐篷。他的吻含着冰冷的湿气，从蔡徐坤的毛衣一路向下，解开蔡徐坤的皮带，褪下内裤，直接含住蔡徐坤白嫩的性器。  
“恩……子异……”  
蔡徐坤仰起头，那道脖颈优美的带着青白的曲线在办公室黑暗的环境里像是展翅的天鹅，缓缓而立。  
他摸着王子异黑色的头发，下身传来的湿热的快感刺激着透露在外的肌肤，那种冰与火的交合，顺着肌肤和血管，淌到脚尖。  
王子异的舌头带着些粗糙的印迹，能把蔡徐坤整个包住，像是浸在温泉里一样，透着泉水因蒸发而鼓起的泡泡。  
蔡徐坤伸手去够桌子上的餐巾纸，谁知道王子异一把抓住他的手——“专心点，坤坤。”  
于是，蔡徐坤专心地，任凭汗水从额头一滴一滴地滴下来，眼神朦胧地看着王子异，因为眼前泛起了水汽，王子异的脸都有些模糊了，他知道那是射精的前兆，然后他很自然地，顺着王子异吞吐的频率，仰着脖子咬着唇射了出来。

 

4  
等到蔡徐坤趴在桌上回过神，王子异已经整理干净了，着手去撩蔡徐坤的毛衣。  
蔡徐坤的下身仍然挺立着，但是想射精的欲望远远够不上后穴想被填满的冲动，在他还在思考“不是说不进来吗为什么要把我内裤脱了”这个问题的时候，王子异已经把他翻过来贴在桌上，顺着他光滑的背一路亲下去。  
蔡徐坤的毛衣被撩到最上面，露出两颗红石榴，在寒气中轻轻颤栗着，白到通透的肌肤可以看到血管，这样一副身子贴着办公室朴素的桌板，实在是有些浪费了。  
但是这一切都比不上王子异高挺的下半身，他先是吻住了蔡徐坤左边乳头的嫩肉，用舌头轻轻舔着，泛着鸡皮疙瘩的肌肤立刻变得通红，但是蔡徐坤顾不上这么多了，他只想王子异快点操进来。  
王子异亲够了，才扶着自己硬得发糖的下身，在蔡徐坤已经湿得不行的穴口左右摩擦，然后一把撞进去，带着些让人眼冒金星的痛感和一下子被填满的快感，让蔡徐坤舒服地闭上了眼睛。  
“恩……”  
“啊……”  
这声呻吟分不出谁高谁低，谁轻谁重，也分不清哪个人更享受哪个人更严肃。  
蔡徐坤坐在桌子上，王子异站在桌边，照理来说正面进入的姿势总是有些羞耻，但是比起王子异崩着一张脸认真做爱的模样，蔡徐坤觉得自己被捏着腰前后摆动的模样简直就像三年没做的寡妇一样饥渴。  
“子异……恩……”  
王子异挺着腰把自己的性器往蔡徐坤后穴里送，温暖的收缩的紧致的肠壁像是有无数个小口贴着自己，简直是这个冷到令人发颤的空气里最好的暖宝宝，紧紧贴住。  
蔡徐坤的腿被分开，被掰到露出一个不可思议的角度，王子异大开大合地顶弄，带着不知道是温差还是过于激烈造成的白沫像穴口进攻，蔡徐坤一只手撑在桌子上，一只手咬在嘴里，“唔唔唔”的声音断断续续地发出来，娇嫩地肌肤和带着嗲意的声音刺激的王子异的头皮，引得他不断向前。  
“坤坤……是这里吗……”  
王子异顶到一个位置，蔡徐坤下半身翘的厉害。  
“呆子……都做了这么多次……”  
蔡徐坤的身体不住地前后摆动，细软的身躯透过窗帘缝隙洒进来的阳光发亮，他咬着手指眼睛睁不开，  
“子异操我哪里我都……舒服……恩……”  
任是进了庙门的和尚听到蔡徐坤这句话，都能立刻带发还俗，别说正操得起劲的王子异。  
“坤坤你真是……”  
王子异猛地向前冲刺，生生顶得蔡徐坤冒出两滴白液，眼角不住地流下眼泪，想抬手抹掉但是身体软地像条头糕，只能撑着桌子不倒下。  
“坤坤你真是个小妖精……”  
王子异的腰间仍然顶弄不停，双手松开蔡徐坤被捏的发红的细腰，转而去摸他的后背，一只手捧着蔡徐坤的后脑勺，低头去亲他的眼泪。湿热的吻很快就夺走了蔡徐坤的呜咽声，绵绵的娇嫩的身子被压倒桌面上，两只手只能抱着王子异的脖子，任凭他上面那张嘴巴吸着自己，下面那根棍子插着自己。

 

5  
王子异长蔡徐坤两岁，蔡徐坤刚刚入职A大校医院的时候王子异已经是校医院的名人了，每天因为想被王医生检查而来看病的女生络绎不绝。  
蔡徐坤一开始也是看热闹的，毕竟王子异平时彬彬有礼，虽然私下和同事们都很温和，但是总带着疏离感。  
王子异宽阔的肩膀和修长的双腿总能让人一饱眼福，蔡徐坤一开始对这具身体是没什么感觉的，直到校医院有一次出去蹦迪，酒桌上大家一起玩起了助兴游戏。  
蔡徐坤和王子异被抽到在小黑屋里单独呆十分钟，这本是一男一女一起才有意思的游戏，偏偏这两个红人抽到了。由于场地有限，小黑屋降格成了小黑柜子，两人一起被关在衣柜里不给出来。  
这本是有些闷的，暖气混着衣服材料的味道，蔡徐坤有些头晕了，因此他第一次听到王子异含着笑意的声音问他：“蔡医师，我喜欢你，想和你睡觉，可以吗？”这句话的时候，他怀疑自己出现了幻听。  
发愣的时候，王子异探过身来又说了一遍，他才知道王子异不是开玩笑。  
“王医生，还有另外的游戏吗？”  
“什么？”  
“这是真心话大冒险吗？”蔡徐坤歪着头在黑暗里说，“你是抽到了大冒险吗？”  
“不，蔡医师，我能叫你坤坤吗？坤坤，我是真的喜欢你，看到你第一眼就喜欢你。”  
王子异的语调很平缓，又带着刻不容缓，  
“如果你不喜欢我拒绝我，没有问题，但是不要因为我也是男生就直接拒绝。如果你觉得我太仓促了，我也可以追你，追到你答应为止。”

 

蔡徐坤不记得自己怎么回答的了。  
“你说，要是我能满足你，我们就在一起。”  
王子异向前猛地一探，顶到了蔡徐坤前列腺的敏感点，从血管里蔓延出来的炙热感在肌肤上冒着泡一般地蒸发出来，像是在冬天的围场尝到了难得一见的野味。  
蔡徐坤径直射了出来，射在王子异的小腹上，星星点点的白浊带着有些疲软的性器稍稍垂下，王子异拿过纸巾一把擦掉，抬起头看着蔡徐坤意兴阑珊，有些疲倦地咬着唇发呆，双唇微张。  
于是王子异伸出舌头包住了蔡徐坤的嘴巴，便亲便舔：“你知不知道，我巴不得天天生病，天天找你开药，实际上，只要看到你，我就痊愈了。你不知道我多羡慕那些学生，我看到你就想和你睡觉，我……”  
蔡徐坤抬起手顺着王子异的下颚线轻轻抚摸，后穴含着仍然硬得发烫的性器不住地磨蹭：  
“呆子……不是在做吗……还不快点……我想要……”

王子异的性器在后穴内摩擦着内壁旋转，蔡徐坤被整个人翻过来贴在桌面上，乳头蹭着冰冷的玻璃，腹肌蹭着桌边的玻璃缝，好似比寒冷的空气更加紧凑。  
“嗯～”  
“子异好涨啊～”  
蔡徐坤的肠壁一松一紧地含着，被操的微微发红的穴口像是花蕊，冒着鲜红的芯子，他的皮肤因为寒气起来颤栗，又因着汗水被操得发软 他整个人都松了，带着露水带着松软，像是迎头被浇了一盆热水，眯着眼睛向后蹭着。  
王子异挺着身子操他，契合地十成十地操他，他看到蔡徐坤的后背泛起红色，像是鲜嫩的桃子沾着露水，于是他顺着脊背的骨节，用他的手一下一下地按着，很快就听到蔡徐坤口中低声的吟哦。  
“坤坤，冷吗？”  
王子异整个人俯下身包住蔡徐坤，双手环住蔡徐坤的手臂，紧紧圈住他，贴着他的后背，用臀部的曲线摆动着顶弄蔡徐坤，噗嗤的水声混着碰撞的呻吟，在黑暗冰冷的办公室里打出情欲的色彩。

 

“恩……”  
蔡徐坤被吻住了，歪着头从眼角到喉结都被亲了个遍，不知道是王子异还是自己的口水遍布了整张脸，他感觉自己整个人都被浸泡在热水里，混着从下身传来的快感不住地颤栗。  
然后，他听到了那句早就应该传来的敲门声。

“有人吗？这里是体检内科吗？”

蔡徐坤镇住了，他的身体有那么一刹那的抖动是失去了节奏的，但是他很快被王子异的吻回过了神。他都舌头被含住，密密麻麻地舔着，嘴角不断地流出唾液，又被王子异吻回来，脑袋像是顶着个钟一样沉重。  
“坤坤，别说话，没事的……”  
蔡徐坤第一秒觉得自己不应该在这里和王子异做爱。

 

6  
门口的敲门声越来越重，甚至有转动门把手想进来的预感。  
“没事，我锁门了。”  
“王子异你闭嘴……嗯……你他妈的快点……”  
“坤坤……”王子异轻笑一声，抱着人继续大开大合地操弄，“我多久难道你不知道吗？”  
呜呜呜……  
蔡徐坤在那刻简直想哭泣，虽然他因快感流下的泪水早已经密布了整张脸，但是那种时刻会被撞破的紧张让他的内壁不断收缩，小口吞噬王子异不断膨胀、粗大的性器，而蔡徐坤本人也没有好到哪里去，本就挺地厉害的柱身现在湿得一塌糊涂，因着空气中的寒冷更是轻轻发颤，马眼不断吐出晶莹的液体，蹭着桌子的边缘轻轻摩擦。  
“坤坤……你放松……你好紧……”  
王子异带着热气的声音从耳后传来，他把蔡徐坤压得更紧了，仿佛要把整个人刻进身体里。  
“王子异！……嗯……你他妈……嗯……怎么还不射啊你……”  
“坤坤……你在吸我你知道吗……”  
王子异手臂上的青筋尽显，白皙的肌肤和结实的肌肉把蔡徐坤圈得紧紧的，额上不断冒着汗 汗水划过暴起的青筋滴在桌子上，他忍不住地连续喘息，下半身像打桩机一样钉在蔡徐坤穴里，摩擦的内壁和柱身契合地仿佛是感冒药和咳嗽糖浆，钉得蔡徐坤把脸贴在玻璃桌面上降温。  
门外的人走了，许是有人把他们赶走了，好像是糖糖的声音，说医生不在先去验血。  
蔡徐坤不在意这些，他只在意王子异每次摩擦过他的敏感点他有没有轻轻呻吟，他只在意王子异有没有专心操他，有没有在这寒冷的空气里把唯一的热度留给自己。

毫无疑问，没有人能蔡徐坤更爱王子异，也没有人能比更王子异更懂蔡徐坤。  
他们像是夹心饼干的两层，渗透到对方的肌肤里，血液里，体液带着身体的爱意，成了冬日里唯一的阳光。

蔡徐坤的声音越来越大，他太舒服了，他脑子里的弦不断地被挑拨，像潮水一样的快感把他从头到脚涌过，浸泡住。  
王子异伸出手，包住蔡徐坤的性器，顺着自己顶弄的幅度不断抚弄。  
“啊……”  
“子异……”  
那一秒是那样发生了，房间里的温度到了顶点，无论是散发着热气的身体还是汗水浇过的每一个角落，都在那一秒积聚了爱意，情意。  
蔡徐坤被顶到了最里面，他顺着那种快把自己顶破的敞感射了出来，然后王子异也顺着他抽搐了频率射在了他的肠壁里，白色的精液一点一点地流下来。  
王子异的眉眼是英气的，在黑暗的空间里仍是清晰又冷硬的，他伏在蔡徐坤身上，后入式的快感终于让他停住了脚步。  
“坤坤……我爱你……”  
从看到你第一眼就想占有你。  
“呆子……这时候说这种话……”  
我也爱你，难道你不知道吗？  
——比这冬日的阳光还热烈。

 

那是一种，零度以上的风景，肌肤相贴，爱意缠绵。

 

 

-  
《零度之上》  
——爱的光线醒来，照亮零度以上的光景。


End file.
